Reborn From Shinigami Lieutenant To Soccer Sister!
by silver 'Ashes.Butterfly
Summary: Being targeted by the espadas, followed by shinigamis, flirted by a new student and living with a maniac brother. Will Momo Endou's life explode and reveal her true self or will she remain as the half memory lost girl trying to learn her place.


**i need more reviews please~**

" stark , your mission is to recruit the fifth missing espada" a dark voice spoke from the shadows.

" wait!, why does he get the mission!" an angry female voice interrupted " besides I bet he'll scare her away" she continued before being scolded.

" be quiet!" the dark leader spoke as she stepped out of the shadows revealing a long haired lady with the number 2 on her face " stark your target is to get the recarnation of Momo Hinamori to join us" she said looking at him.

" how will I find her?" he asked before the lady tossed a sword at him " isn't this tobiume?" he asked.

" we stole it recently and there might be some soul reapers on our tails so get going" lilynete stated " anyway how is he even going to find her?" she asked.

" she was reborn by the name ' Momo Endou ' , a soccer sister so it'll be easy to find her since her appearance is the same" their leader spoke " however do not mention anything about her past , she could remember it in one go" keiyo warned him.

" keiyo , how did you even find her?" stark asked but was cut off by their leader yelling " never use my first name EVER!" she screamed " now leave for your mission! " she demanded in an angry mood.

**Sereitei -**

" emergency meeting for all captains!" the voice roared through the sereitei sending out the message as each captain rushed to the first division.

" last night so espadas broke into my lab and stole something very important" captain kurosuchi explained to the captains.

" is that why we are here?" an angry captain yelled " because one of your stupid experiments were stolen? " he continued.

" Zaraki , allow him to explain further more" their head captain spoke " mayuri is you would " he pointed out.

" last night , tobiume was stolen from my lab" he spoke as the captains gasped at that news " I done some research and according to what I learnt it seems a zanpakutous have a connection to always find their masters" he said before zaraki cut in once more.

" so your telling us , some weaklings took momo's sword to find her?" he said " but she's dead, she's been dead for 15 years" he continued before mayuri interrupted him and continued.

" what I'm trying to say is that there might be a chance that lieutenant Hinamori was reborn in the human world" he said as the captains looked outraged " and the espadas might be looking for her to join them" mayuri finished.

" so… " yamamoto said scratching his beard " trying to turn one against us are you?" he growled.

" so what will we do?" a captain asked before yamamoto replied " send a team to find her"

" I'll lead the team" a voice came from the captains.

**Human world -**

" go Mamoru GO!" a petite girl yelled from the benchers " c'mon you can do it!" she cheered as the raimon soccer team practiced. He petite hair was worn lose an tends to fly every time she jumps.

After practice the petite girl ran to a the goalie and passed him a bottle of water.

" you did good mamoru" she said to the brown haired boy.

" thank momo, its really kind of you to watch me practice" he thanked her.

" oh , that's what older sisters do remember" momo replied again " c'mon lets go home or else mom's gonna worry" she said dragging her younger brother with her.

" bye guys , see you all tomorrow" mamoru said as he waved goodbye to his team " hey sis , how come you stopped playing football ?" he asked as momo stopped in her tracks.

" I never liked it I guess " she lied " lets go!" she said changing the subject .

" that's a lie sis, your kick were as good as goenji's " mamoru said comparing her to their ace striker " I guess I shouldn't have asked " mamoru said as he noticed his sister stop dead in her tracks again.

" never mind" she said putting a smile back on her face " let's go " momo said as they continued walking home.

" well it looks like I finally found you…Momo Hinamori " a dark voice came from the trees.

**Stark is a stalker! omg, lol okay review if you like it!**


End file.
